


Quick Study

by Nestra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim asked for "Something set after his Sunnydale years in which Wesley learns how to kiss properly (and has chemistry with his kissing partner, unlike the Cordelia debacle)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrift for watching my characters and grit kitty for poking my motivation.

"Excuse me? You want me to what?"

Wesley moistened his lips nervously. A few hours ago, when he'd invited Gunn to his apartment, he'd had no intention of moving things in this direction. But he'd spoken, and from the expectant look on Gunn's face, he assumed he'd have to explain himself. Eventually.

Gunn, to his credit, simply sat and waited patiently. Wesley wasn't sure whether that helped. "I...uh...you did hear what I said."

"Oh, I heard. You want kissing lessons. I'm not quite sure I believed, but I heard. You didn't think about asking, oh, I don't know, a *girl*? Cordelia?"

Wesley winced. "I don't think that would be a very good idea. She and I have a bit of a history."

Gunn crowed with laughter and slapped him on the shoulder. "You and Cordelia?"

"No! No, not like that. It was a mistake, over very quickly. Thankfully." Wesley looked down and picked at the worn fabric of his couch. That kiss was one of many humiliating memories from his time in Sunnydale. But that period of his life was over. He was making a concerted effort to change. Joining Angel Investigations had brought his professional life under control; it was only natural that he would want to focus on his personal life next.

"That's not answering my question. Why me?"

The couch was still infinitely more fascinating than the idea of facing Gunn at the moment. "Honestly, there isn't really anyone else to ask. Except Angel, and I wasn't quite prepared to do that."

"So it's actually not about me at all," Gunn said. At least he still sounded amused.

"This was a bad idea."

"I didn't say that."

He dared to look up, and the smile on Gunn's face warmed him, slipped inside of him with a gentle assurance that gave him the courage not to pull away when Gunn leaned close. He couldn't stop the nervous leap of his stomach, though, or the sharp inhalation when Gunn's lips touched his. He came undone at the feel of Gunn's breath on his face, Gunn's mouth coaxing his open, Gunn's tongue teasing at his.

"Relax, English," Gunn murmured. "It's just a kiss. It's not the end of the world."

Wesley was inclined to disagree.


End file.
